


Tumblr梗系列①

by AshuraXuan



Series: Tumblr梗系列 [1]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 注：-梗取自tumblr http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150484053249/-閃電俠同人（不限漫畫/CW電視劇），CP為冷閃（寒冷隊長/閃電俠）-輕鬆撒糖向，不虐-有BUG/錯字請告知





	

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫冷閃文，還請多多指教。  
> 歡迎來Tumblr找我玩@http://sinestrakhoo.tumblr.com/

[Person A gently kisses Person B on the head and telling them it's time to get up.  
When Person B doesn't respond, Person A trails kisses from their lips down to just below their navel, and leaves Person B incredibly horny the rest of the morning.]

 

窗外的朝陽穿透半遮掩的窗簾，直接照射在萊的臉上。萊漸漸甦醒過來，他瞇起眼睛看了看四周，還沒開始運轉的頭腦完全想不起自己身處何處。

這不是自己在郊外的安全屋，他究竟在哪裡？  
萊混亂的思緒一直持續直到他發現巴里時才漸漸重整起來。後者正躺在他身邊，睡得正香。

哦對，昨晚他的確是在巴里的公寓過夜了……

萊瞇起眼再次望向窗外，天空一片晴朗無雲。

好吧，現在到底是幾點了——他往床頭櫃的方向看了看——噢這才七點半不是嘛……萊閉上雙眼，打算再次沉浸于這難得的平靜時刻，哪怕只有一分鐘也好。

不對。巴里這小子的上班時間是八點不是嗎？  
巴里對萊的心理活動完全不知曉，依舊沉睡著，一點醒過來的跡象都沒有，萊盯著對方，嘴角忍不住往上彎了起來。

「巴里，」萊伸出手輕輕罩住年輕男人的臉頰，他往前傾在巴里的額頭上留下一吻。

「是時候醒來了，懶蟲。」

萊等著巴里睜開雙眼跟他道早安，但是沒想到對方只是咕噥了幾聲就又陷入了熟睡，手腳還不忘像八爪章魚般纏上萊的身體，男人頓時哭笑不得。

既然你不願意醒來，那就別怪我用些『極端』的方法叫醒你咯。

萊輕輕掰開了巴里對自己身體的鉗制，轉而翻身趴在巴里上方，雙掌撐開壓在巴里的頭部兩側。

「噢巴里你真是個引人犯罪的美人兒……」萊低下頭去。他先從額頭開始親吻，再來是眼皮、鼻樑、臉頰，然後慢慢轉移到嘴唇。萊輕輕啃咬巴里的下唇，想誘使對方張開嘴，沒想到對方還真的照做了，萊沒打算放過這個機會，他隨即展開了攻勢。

「嗯嗯……」巴里下意識溢出的呻吟取悅了萊，他放開了對方紅腫濕潤的嘴巴，轉而啃咬巴里的下巴邊緣，再逐漸從下巴轉移到耳垂，灼熱的氣息一再地竄入耳裡使得巴里皺了皺眉，卻還是沒睜開眼睛。

還是不願意醒過來嗎？那我只好『再接再厲』了。

萊的身形微微往下移，啃上了巴里的脖子，在上面留下一個又一個、密密麻麻的吻痕。

「啊……萊，」

「嗯哼？」萊沒因為巴里低喃自己的名字而停下——他也深知巴里不想自己停下來——他只是暫停下來看了看自己的傑作——雖然他有自知之明這些吻痕不會在上面逗留太久——滿意地點了點頭，接著才往下移到鎖骨去。

「啊……嗯……」

「還是不要醒來嗎？」

「嗯……不……」

「嗯？是不想醒來？還是不想我停下？」萊說完便含住了巴里的乳♂♂頭，對方「啊嗯」了一聲終於還是不情不願地睜開了眼睛。

萊停下親吻的動作，視線與巴里的對上，青年因為還未完全清醒，所以臉上完全一片迷糊的神情。

看啊，此刻的巴里就像是個純潔無暇的天使；而他，就是那個最惡劣的、想把巴里拖入慾望深淵的惡魔。

「萊……」

「早安，巴里，」萊不懷好意地笑道：「好了，你還沒回答我的問題呢，你是不想醒來？還是……」大手輕輕撫上巴里的腰側，「想要我繼續這個？」

「嗚……我兩個都想要……」

巴里飽受困擾的表情，還真是怎樣都百看不厭吶~

「啊啊啊~這可是二選一，而不是多重選擇喔……」萊笑著輕掐了對方的腰側，低下頭繼續親吻巴里的身體，巴里開始感到心跳變快，呼吸急促，他伸出雙手輕輕抓住萊的手臂。

萊一路吻下去直到肚臍下方就突然止住，巴里為此不耐煩地催促了聲。

嗚虧他還以為萊會繼續親下去的……

巴里微微抬頭想看萊為什麼停下動作，卻發現對方正盯著床頭櫃的時鐘。

「oops，我怎麼沒發現時間過得這麼快呢？」萊故作驚訝地說道，而巴里則在萊幸災樂禍的眼神中把視線轉向時鐘——七點五十五分。

「什、什麼！？」

「好好好，我可不樂意害你遲到，所以快起來準備然後去上班吧，」萊裝模作樣地拍拍巴里的大腿，然而對方仍舊處於震驚當中一副回不過神來的樣子。

「咦，不，但是我——」

「別再多說了，小紅，快起來準備，」萊從床上站起來，他蹲下身子把自己落下的衣服從地上撿起，再一件件地套回身上。

「可是我——」你都把我撩『醒』了，怎麼可以就這樣丟下不管！？  
「嗷巴里，就算你是『閃電俠』，而且你還是個遲到慣犯，但是你必須知道我是不可能縱容你的，所以快點起來準備上班，」巴里完全不知道萊說這些表面聽起來是為他好實際上只是壞心眼的話的意義何在，他只是一臉不可置信地看著萊靠過來然後在自己的唇邊留下一吻。

「那麼，跟某位有正職的人不同，身為無業遊民的我就先回我的安全屋補眠去了，然後等我睡飽之後才跟麗莎還有米克去吃早餐。再見了，小紅，祝你今天工作愉快。」

等萊抵達玄關處正要打開大門離開時，一陣怒喊聲從寢室的方向傳來。

「天殺的斯納特！這半年內你別想再踏入我的公寓了！！」

半年？不錯的提議啊……那麼我就來算算看在今晚的盜竊現場『寒冷隊長』說服『閃電俠』改變這個主意的概率有多高好了。

 

【END完結】


End file.
